First Time
by starryeyed68
Summary: Ok, this one is self explanatory... the title says it all. A continuation of First Date and another lost chapter of Instant Star Rise Of The Next Generation.
1. Chapter 1: A Chord On Your Guitar

First Time

(Author's Note: Ok. I think this one is self-explanatory... the title says it all! A continuation of First Date, and another "lost chapter" of Instant Star- Rise Of The Next Generation. As always, I hope you all enjoy it... please review and let me know! Thanks!

Chapter 1- A Chord On Your Guitar.

"_I'm the blood you might need..."_

"_In your car when you speed..."_

"_In that cigarette you breathe..."_

"_You can't get rid of me... yeah, yeah..."_

"And that was Jude Harrison's "That Girl". You're listening to an uninterrupted 30 minute music sweep on Toronto's 98.7 FM. Coming up in this half-hour, the latest from Green Day..."

Hearing the radio now blaring, the eighteen year old artist herself groaned and stretched in her bed, although awakening at the luxuriously late hour of 11:00 AM. Since completing the recording sessions for her album Tuesday, the past few days had been comparatively free. Her nights however, had been more than occupied; she had been out late for the last four of them with her new boyfriend.

Thinking of Tommy inevitably made her smile. He had spent the past few days in the studio, wrapping production on her third album and Speiderman's first solo release; both scheduled for completion today. Normally, he worked late when he finished an album, notorious perfectionist that he was. This time, however, it appeared he would easily meet these deadlines without his characteristic all- night sessions.

"I can't do them." he had told Jude. "Not this time. I have somewhere else I need to be now. With you."

"I'd understand..."

"I know you would" he replied, affectionately kissing her forehead. "But I don't think it's necessary anyway. Speiderman's album went really well, for their first time..."

"Well, they aren't exactly virgins at this. They've backed me up for three years now."

"True. And as for yours..." he paused dramatically, just to tease her.

"What!" she exploded.

"Well, let's just say I've been inspired..."

"Exactly what I like to hear from you, Quincy..." Jude began, but he pressed his lips against hers, silencing her.

Jude purred contentedly in bed, thinking of his passion for her; it mirrored her feelings for him. She had never felt so happy, and he had told her he felt the same.

Her T-shirt rode up over her slim thighs as she stretched again, this time reaching farther over to her bedside table, where her phone rested. Hitting her speed dial, she listened to the familiar ringtone, waiting eagerly. Her need soon was gratified, as the person on the other end quickly picked up.

"Hello, sweetheart..." Tommy Quincy whispered into the phone.

"Can you talk now? I know you're busy..."

"Not too busy for you..." he replied, motioning to Quest with his hands.

Their engineer rolled his eyes, but took over the controls, as Tommy strolled into the sound-proof booth for privacy.

"So? You've been working long?" her musical voice said softly into the phone.

"Got here around 9:00..." he said evasively, knowing what she was really after.

"Did you finish anything?" she asked.

"Maybe..."

"Oh, come on, Tommy..."

"Ok. You come here and maybe, just maybe, I'll have something for you?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Quincy... But EJ needs to meet with me anyway about the release party..."

"So, when do I see you?"

"About an hour. I'm not even dressed yet. I'm still in bed..."

"I like that image..." Tommy smiled, his voice drifting off suggestively, as he easily envisioned what his dream girl looked like at that moment.

_Jude's long, but incredibly soft auburn hair would be falling over her face, tousled and unbelievably sexy. The delicious curves of her body would be clad only in the thin cotton T-shirts she slept in during the hot summer months, long bare legs extending from beneath the hem..._

Her voice interrupted his fantasies.

"I'll bet you do..." she whispered, equally seductive.

"So? One hour?"

"One hour"

It was just slightly longer than that when Jude arrived at G-Major, strolling directly into Studio B. Without knocking, she confidently entered the room. Tommy sat alone at the control panel, his back to her, headphones on his ears and completely oblivious to her approach.

Unable to resist, Jude stepped behind him and quickly swivelled his chair around. His grey-blue eyes first registered shock at the sudden motion, but then lit up when they saw who caused it.

Laughing, she slipped the headphones off his ears.

"Got you!" she called out playfully.

"Yeah. I'd say you do..." he drawled, tainting her words with innuendo and giving them a completely new meaning.

"That's not what I meant..." she whispered helplessly, lost in the love shimmering in his eyes.

"It's exactly what I mean." he whispered back, pulling her to him and kissing her hungrily.

Jude slipped onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his back, as always allowing their kiss and their passion to intensify. Tommy's hands now cupped her face, positioning her mouth perfectly beneath his own.

Breathless, they drew apart.

"We'd better be careful... I don't think Georgia would be too crazy about this..." Jude said.

"Yes. Especially since she still doesn't know about us yet." Tommy agreed.

"She will know. Everyone will..."

"Yes. And I have absolutely no problem with that." he assured her again. They had talked about it before.

"I just like the idea of having you all to myself for a few days. When we hit, it's gonna get crazy." he told her.

" Yeah. As EJ says a "publicity bonanza." Jude agreed.

"But that's so not what this is about." Tommy said, staring meaningfully into her eyes.

"I know." Jude assured him

She stood up now, but he still held her hands.

"So? Where is it?" she demanded.

"Where's what?"

"My finished mix."

"I finished it? I said that?" Tommy shook his head.

"Don't play innocent with me, Quincy."

"Never have" he replied, smiling wickedly.

"I know it's done. I can see it in your eyes." she persisted.

"Never could put anything over on you, Harrison."

"So?" she challenged. "Where is it?"

"You got me." Tommy sighed in mock defeat.

"Your CD is done. It's in a very safe place."

"Like where?"

"A very special place. Mine."

"You took my CD home with you?"

"Yeah. It's amazing. Finished it late yesterday afternoon."

"And you didn't even tell me..." she shrieked

"Well... we did have other things going... I thought I'd surprise you with it today..."

"Sneaky, Quincy. Seriously, I can't believe you finished it so fast..."

"Yeah, well, I told you I was inspired..." Tommy said, gazing tenderly at her.

Electric sparks shot through Jude's body as they always did when Tommy looked at her or spoke to her that way. Struggling to maintain her composure, she kept her tone light.

"So? This CD? It's locked up at your place? I don't get to hear it? You are just going to hide it from me?"

"I don't hide anything from you, girl. Not anymore..." he answered honestly, then continued.

"I thought you'd come over tonight... I'd make you dinner... we'd listen to the CD."

"Oh? That's what you have in mind?"

"More or less..." he replied evenly.

"_More" he hoped. "Much more"_

"You cook?" she asked, again redirecting his thoughts.

"Sometimes. Special occasions."

"I wouldn't expect that of you..."

"One of my secret talents" he boasted.

"Well... I guess I'll find out more about those tonight..."

"I guess you will..." Tommy said suggestively.

"So, Quincy? When do you want me?"

"_Always" he thought._

"7:00" he told her.


	2. Chapter 2:Keeper Of My Secrets

First Time

Chapter Two: Keeper Of My Secrets

(Author's note: Wow! I've just been getting so many compliments lately on all my stories... just wanted to say yet again- Thanks! And so... onto Jude and Tommy's very romantic evening...)

Chapter Two: Keeper Of My Secrets

Several hours later, Jude emerged from her shower and wrapped herself in a plush terrycloth robe. Pulsating waves of excitement and nerves coursed through her body, as she considered the night ahead of her. She knew it would be different; she had never been to a man's apartment on a date before. Moreover, she had never even visited Tommy's home, ever.

Smoothing vanilla-scented lotion onto her body, she smiled. As always, Jude knew what Tommy wanted. His desire was obvious and she knew tonight he would make a real move on her. He would never pressure her, but she knew his hopes. Realizing this only fueled her own fantasies. She wanted him with equal ferocity and was ready to be with him.

Reaching into her purse, she removing the packet of tiny pills, carefully swallowing the right one. Obtaining them just over a month ago had been a personal and instinctive decision made in conjunction with their growing closeness; deep down she had known even then where this relationship was destined, even before their confessions that fateful night in the studio.

"_I love you, Jude Harrison..."_

"_I love you, Tommy Quincy..."_

"_No running away this time..." he promised._

"_I can't" she promised back._

"_I love you too much. I need you..."_

"I need you, too." she thought now "And I can't wait any longer... There's no reason to..."

She focused now on the important job of dressing herself for their date. Carefully, she blow-dried her long auburn hair, styling it so it fell into the long thick waves she knew Tommy loved. She then turned to the outfit lying on her bed, painstakingly chosen after hours reviewing with her friend Kat every possible option. But she was now confident of her selection.

She dressed quickly, easily slipping the red silk scoop-necked top over her head, then sliding into the low-rise, slim fitting jeans. Catching a glimpse of herself in the full-length mirror, she smiled again.

"Sexy enough for him." she purred contentedly.

Sitting back down at her dressing table, she applied just a light amount of makeup and ran her brush through her hair one final time. A few squirts of "Beautiful" perfume and she was ready.

Jude then checked the time, now 6:45

Scooping up her purse and car keys, she glided out the door.

Inside his sleek penthouse apartment, Tommy puttered around, adding just a few more special touches to the decor. Red roses, Jude's favorite flower were strategically placed in crystal vases throughout, as were small candles in matching crystal holders. He took the bottle of Spanish white wine from the refrigerator, and placed it on the already-set dining room table. The ingredients for their dinner were arrayed carefully in his very modern kitchen. Everything was ready. All he needed now was her.

As always, she was just that little bit late. He smiled, enjoying the anticipation. Finally, at 7:10 his buzzer rang.

"Yes" he answered.

"Mr. Quincy... Miss Harrison is here. I sent her straight up just like you asked me to." his doorman assured him.

"Thanks, Sam" Tommy responded.

Eagerly, he listened for the familiar rattle of his floor's private elevator; it soon sounded. Next, he heard light footsteps in the hall.

Jude approached the door of Penthouse B and rang the bell. Carefully, Tommy allowed just a few minutes to elapse before he answered it. However, any pretense of casualness evaporated the second he saw her.

"Hello, sweetheart." he said, unable to hide his longing.

"Hello, handsome." she responded, using the same tone of voice.

Tommy took Jude's hand and gently, but quickly pulled her inside. Staring deeply into her eyes, he smiled.

"What?" she replied, coyly.

"You know damm well what. You. Insanely gorgeous." he intoned huskily, sliding his hands around her slender waist.

"You think?" she teased, batting her eyelashes and reaching automatically for his shoulders.

"Don't tease me, girl. You know what happens then..." he breathed, bringing her closer to him.

"Show me..." she whispered, just a split second before his lips touched hers. His tongue traced the outline of her mouth, beckoning it open, then slipping easily inside, probing and exploring. Jude reciprocated his gently intense passion, easily matching it with her own. It still amazed her that she could stir such powerful feelings in anyone, let alone the incredibly handsome, suave, sophisticated man she had secretly wanted for years.

Their kiss ended, and they both drew back, but kept their eyes locked on each other. Jude reached for Tommy's hand, caressing his knuckles with her fingers.

"So? This place looks fabulous! Are you going to show me around?" she asked.

"Absolutely." he grinned back. "Right this way..."

He escorted her down the hall, leading her into a very spacious living room. Jude looked around, carefully taking it all in.

Her eyes sparkled knowingly.

"What?" Tommy asking, catching her expression.

"Your apartment. It looks exactly the way I pictured it..." she laughed, indicating the black leather couches, clear glass tables, the fireplace, large flat screen TV and of course, the newest, highest quality sound system.

"I only want the best." he answered, looking meaningfully at her.

"Mmm" she mumbled, taking a few steps forward. Willingly, Tommy moved along with her.

"Now this I really like..." Jude added, standing next to him in front of the large windows, watching the sun set.

"Amazing view..." she sighed.

"Like I said, only the best..." Tommy proclaimed confidently, again taking her in his arms and pulling her close to him. Happily, they stood there together, watching the night emerge.

"Do you spend a lot of time in here?" Jude asked him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I do. At least, when I'm home. And you know what crazy hours I work..."

"Yeah, I guess I do know something about that..." she said, looking up at him.

"No one knows that better than you, Jude. No one knows me better... I'm really happy you came tonight. I really wanted this. I have for a very long time..." he confessed

"Me too..."

"Just you and me... all alone..."

"Perfect" she added softly, before he silenced her with yet another wave of kisses, these even deeper and more passionate than those they shared before. Drawing apart, she trembled; he seemed as weak and shaky as she felt.

"So? Are you cooking or what?" she questioned.

"Yeah... I'll show you."

He walked her through a modern, but comfortable dining room. Jude took in the elegant china dishes, the flowers on the table, all illuminated softly by glowing candles.

"All this... is for me?" she breathed, overwhelmed.

"There's no one else here." he said playfully.

"_There's no one else I want."_ he thought.

"I love it." she whispered, her voice as always commanding his full attention.

A few more steps took them into the kitchen.

"Ok. You sit here." Tommy instructed, indicating a stool at the kitchen counter. Reaching for the wine bottle, he poured some into the two glasses already waiting there.

"Here you go... I think you'll like this. A Spanish Cava. Should go perfectly with dinner... But first..." Tommy said dramatically, raising his glass.

"To you, Miss Harrison. To your CD, music's next great thing... And..." he paused.

"To us..." he finished softly.

"I like that last part best..." she whispered, taking a small sip of wine.

"Delicious..." she breathed.

Tommy tasted the wine, but got a far more heady feeling when he looked at her. She was just too irresistible. Every word she spoke, every look she gave him touched him so deeply inside. Somehow, she had gotten under his skin far closer than he had ever allowed anyone before. For the first time, it didn't scare him, so strong was his love for and trust in her. Her song expressed it all so perfectly.

"_Only today... I am unafraid... Take my breath away..."_.

Placing his glass back down on the counter, he necessarily directed his attention from the warmth of her face to the now-sizzling pan on the stove. Expertly, he stirred the contents and added a few more spices to the aromatic mixture.

Jude sat at the counter, sipping her wine and watching him work.

"Smells fabulous! Now, are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Paella" he smirked confidently.

"I love that!" she replied, delighted.

"I know." he replied with his trademark cockiness.

"I just can't believe you know how to cook that..."

"Yeah, well... I've actually never done it before... But it's not so hard... the recipe's pretty easy to follow, so..." he admitted.

"Full of surprises tonight, aren't you Quincy?"

"Yes... And we're not done yet..." he insinuated meaningfully.

"Can't wait..." she promised, as he walked closer to her.

Tommy bent over and lightly brushed her lips with his, tasting the fruitiness of the wine on them; it mingled with the natural sweetness of their kiss.

Pulling away, he reached for the pan.

"You go and sit down. I don't want this to get cold..."

Twenty minutes later, they finished eating. Jude leaned back and smiled at Tommy.

"Wonderful"

"Yeah, well... I know what you like..." he jibed.

"You think?" she threw teasingly back at him.

"Oh, yeah..." he growled.

"Good. So, then where's that CD you promised me?"

"Hmm? Let me see if I can remember..."

Jude pouted playfully and looked at him wide-eyed; her expression made him smile.

"It's in the living room. You go sit down there. I just want to put this stuff away." he replied, indicating the dishes on the table.

"Can I help?"

"Absolutely not. You're my guest. Go." he urged softly.

Jude did what he asked, retreating to the stylish living room. Curious, she scanned his crowded wall unit, looking for her CD. She couldn't find it among his large collections of music and also movies; she had never known anyone with more DVD's than Tommy possessed.

Her eyes traveled upwards to a higher shelf and she noticed a very thick book, with a cloth cover. She carefully reached for it, needing to use both hands to lift the heavy volume down. Cradling it in her arms, she sat down on the couch, placing the book on the table in front of her.

Jude flipped the cover open and smiled. She had found Tommy's photo album. The first pictures were of him as a baby, some shots taken of him alone and some with his parents. He was completely adorable. Jude carefully studied the beautiful fair-haired woman and the handsome man who looked just like Tommy; the parents he never mentioned once in all the years she'd known him. So absorbed was she that she didn't even hear him enter the room.

"Jude..." he said, clearly shocked, but not sounding upset.

She quickly glanced up, a slightly guilty look on her face.

"I was just... looking at these..." she stammered nervously.

Tommy remained silent.

"I don't have to... I'm sorry... I'll put them back..." she offered.

Quickly and easily, he made a decision.

"No." he told her.

"No?"

"You want to see them. Then I want you to. Cause if we're going to be together, you should know about my family." he told her, sliding down next to her, and slipping his left arm around her shoulders.

Instinctively, she leaned closer to him.

"It's that bad..." she deduced from the pain in his eyes.

"_She always knows_." he thought.

"Yeah." he confirmed. "But not all of it... Let me tell you everything..."

"_I need to."_ he thought.

Jude's voice broke the silence.

"So? These are your parents?"

"Yes. James and Sarah Quincy..."

"Your mother's beautiful.."

"Yes. She was."

Jude nodded, remembering the publicity when this famous member of Boyz Attack lost his mother in a car accident.

"Tell me about her..."

"She played the piano and sang... Wrote her own music too... She taught me... I loved it."

"And your father?"

"He was a doctor. Expected me to be one too... needless to say he was disappointed..." Tommy answered, his voice stiff.

Jude felt his pain and turned the pages; watching him grow up. She saw pictures of him with his grandparents, in nursery school, then in elementary school, singing on a stage.

"First grade. Class play." he told her proudly.

"You were so cute..."

"My first solo... that's what really started it. I loved it... loved performing. I wanted more... so did my mother. She started looking for chances for me... commercials... local theater... anything. She took me to auditions... She really wanted me to be happy..."

"Because that made her happy..." Jude commented perceptively.

"Yeah..."

"But your father didn't like it..."

"It didn't bother him so much at first. He was always busy... didn't have that much time for me... Besides, he just thought it was a phase... That I'd grow out of it... Didn't think I'd get too many jobs..."

"But you did..." Jude beamed at him, looking at the next pages. Pictures of him performing crammed the book.

"Les Miserables" she commented, pointing to one shot of him working in community theater.

"Gavroche... yeah."

Her eyebrows shot up when she saw who was with him in the next picture.

"That's not..."

"Chaz? Yeah, it is. We met doing that play... We took turns performing that part... he was so competitive... we hated at each other at first... "

Jude nodded, understandingly. Having met Chaz, she'd seen that side of him.

"Surprisingly, we did eventually become friends..." Tommy continued.

Jude continued turning the pages that chronicled her boyfriend's life. His mother's image continued to dominate the book. Sarah Quincy's pride in and love for her handsome, talented son was clearly apparent in every picture. In contrast, James Quincy was conspicuously absent.

Lacing her fingers through his, she met his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't see your father in any of these pictures..." she said carefully.

"No. He wasn't around much..." Tommy answered, pain leaking into his voice.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to..." Jude swiftly assured him.

"But... I do want to..." he told her.

"_N ever before... Only with you..."_ he thought.

"He worked a lot then... When he wasn't, he drank. A lot. He saw other women too..." Tommy began bitterly.

"I know what that's like." Jude empathized, remembering how she felt discovering her own father's affair.

"That must have really hurt you..."

"Damm right it did!" Tommy exploded.

"What else happened? There's more, isn't there?" she gently prodded.

"Yes... He hit her, us. All the time... Eventually, he killed her..."

"How? I always thought she died in a car accident..." Jude asked, perplexed.

"He was drunk... He drove..." he said flatly.

"No..." Jude's horrified voice drifted off.

"He was bringing her to one of my concerts. In Montreal. And you know the crazy part? He never came to any of my shows before... Didn't want me in Boyz Attack at all! Thought it was a weak, sissy, stupid thing for me to want to do... he punched my jaw the night I left..."

"_See if they want you now, with your pretty face all messed up! Just try to sing now!" _James Quincy had mercilessly taunted him.

"Tommy" Jude said, putting her arms around him in support.

"Hey, it's not like he hadn't done it before... I was just so glad to go away... to get away. To join the band... But that was what killed her..."

"You don't... blame yourself..."

"No. Not anymore..." Tommy answered, thinking of his struggle then not to.

"Now, I just blame him."

"Seems right to me." Jude agreed.

"Anyway... I was very angry with him... For a long time."

"And you still are?"

"No. Not really. I just don't think about it anymore. I don't see him anymore. I've moved on."

"I see."

"Especially now. I have other, more important things to think about..." Tommy's voice intoned softly, staring meaningfully into Jude's azure blue orbs.

"I'm just glad you told me."

"Me too, Jude... I've never told all that to anyone before... So, now you know all my secrets..."

"All of them?"

"Well... maybe not quite all..." he insinuated, bringing his face towards hers.

"Not yet, anyway..." she whispered, in the instant before their lips met.

His kiss was soft at first, a light, almost ticklish sensation. Slowly, teasingly, he deepened it, aching with a passion stronger and more insistent than any he'd even known before. Overwhelmed with ravenous hunger and powerful emotions, he slid down on the couch, pulling her whole body directly on top of his, his mouth continuing to devour hers.

Jude shifted slightly in his strong arms, moving her hands from his shoulders to the back of his neck. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair as their kisses became even hotter and more demanding. She felt his own fingertips gently massaging her back over the thin silk of her top, moving slowly downwards from her shoulders, sliding towards her waist. His hands came to a sudden stop, resting on her bare skin, just beneath the hem of her shirt.

Tommy moaned softly as he stroked her soft skin. For the first time ever, with anyone he was beyond thought and almost beyond restraint. His trademark reserve and characteristic control had completely vanished.

"Jude..." he whispered, his voice raw with need.

"Yes..." she said breathless with desire.

"Tell me... what you want..."

Jude smiled, luxuriating in the sensation of his body so tightly against hers. She felt his tension, his longing in every inch of him; her feelings mirrored his. More than anything, she knew how much he loved her then . She loved him just as much. If she wanted to, she couldn't have refused him then. But she didn't want to.

Her palm rested atop his cheek as she returned her mouth to his.

"Make love to me, Tommy..." she whispered throatily between fiery kisses.

Gently, he broke the kiss and sat up, pulling her along with him. Taking her hands, he then stood up, Jude naturally following him. She stood besides him, smiling sexily and invitingly.

Slowly, tantalizingly, they moved down the hallway, towards his bedroom.

(Author's note: Ok... perhaps I'm evil for ending this chapter here. Perhaps this wasn't what people expected... But as Tommy said in my last story, their "first time" should mean something very special... And it's about more than their first time making love, but Tommy's first time really opening up and trusting someone...(not to mention his first time cooking paella!). So, that's my logic. Hope you liked it! Anyway... I promise... the "hot stuff" is coming up in the next chapter... that is, if people still want to see it... hee-hee... let me know...)

dorothy


	3. Chapter 3: Love Me Like A Star

First Time

Chapter Three: Love Me Like A Star

(Author's Note: Okay, here it is... what you've all been waiting for. My pleasure! As always, please just let me know if it was "good for you" ... hee-hee...)

Chapter Three: Love Me Like A Star

Tommy's head spun dizzily as he led Jude down the carpeted hallway. He was grateful for the short walk, which provided him with the needed chance to regain some of his wits; he knew he had been mere seconds away from spiraling hopelessly out of control on that couch. That wasn't what he wanted for her, for them, this first time.

"_I've never done this before... Does it matter?" Jude asked nervously, just four nights ago._

"_Yes, of course it does... It means... It's even more special... I want it to be perfect, for you... I have to make sure that happens..."_

Remembering that promise, he stopped just a few feet from the bedroom door to embrace her and kiss her tenderly, putting his whole self, his whole heart into it. Ending that kiss, he stepped back to look at her. The love on her beautiful face devastated him; no one had ever looked at him that way. He had not believed himself capable of inspiring it.

Carefully taking her right hands in his left one, he placed his right one on the doorknob.

"Close your eyes..." he whispered throatily.

Only when he saw her silently obey, did he open the door, leading her inside.

"Keep them closed..." he warned, letting go of her just for an instant.

"What is he doing... hiding his dirty laundry or something?" Jude wondered.

A faint hissing sound echoed in the room.

He stepped up behind her then, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"Ok. Open them now." he softly commanded her.

Jude's azure blue eyes widened as she surveyed the bedroom. Another vase of red roses stood on one night stand. Pale, delicate moonlight and flickering candles illuminated the room and cast inviting shadows on the large bed, which was wrapped in silk sheets.

"You like it?" he whispered, his breath hot against her neck.

"I love it. Roses, candlelight... all for me..."

"There's no one else I want." he said honestly.

"I love you, Tommy." she replied softly, turning around in his arms.

"I love you, Jude." he answered huskily, seconds before they began kissing again with pure abandonment, slowly indulging the fantasies they both secretly had for years.

Tommy's eager fingers resumed their light tracings up and down her back, over her silk shirt. Jude's hands became bolder, slipping hungrily under his T-shirt, stroking his bare back; the feel of her hands on his bare skin further intensified the hunger they both felt.

Surprised by her own confidence, Jude then began sliding the shirt upwards, eagerly caressing his defined chest muscles as she did so. Tommy reluctantly broke their kiss briefly, just long enough for Jude to strip the shirt from his taut body and drop it carelessly on the floor.

Their lips reunited, Tommy took a few steps forward, causing Jude to automatically move backwards. She could feel the end of his bed directly behind her thighs. With his lips and tongue still exploring the depths of her mouth, he gently lifted her up, placing her on top of the rich sheets. He drew back to look again at her glowing eyes and the equal warmth of her smile.

"So beautiful" he whispered, already completely lost.

Recapturing her lips, he slowly lowered her body down on the bed and situated himself over her.

Jude closed her eyes as his mouth wandered tenderly over her face. He planted a series of small, perfect kisses on her forehead, both of her eyelids, the tip of her nose and both cheeks before resuming his intense possession of her mouth with a perfect blend of tenderness and passion. Fire ignited inside her stomach. Tommy's hands slipped lower, tracing the contours of her jawline and neck, then stroking her collarbones.

Jude shivered and arched her neck in pleasure, an invitation Tommy could not refuse. His lips traveled downwards, blazing a trail down her throat. His hands too traveled lower, now stroking her chest through her top. Mirroring what she had done to him, he slipped them under the silk shirt, onto the naked skin of her back; it warmed instantly to his touch.

Both of them desperately needing more, he slowly, carefully lifted the shirt over her head. She smiled lovingly as it was taken from her and he returned her smile, drinking her in with his admiring eyes.

"Beautiful" he repeated, now running his fingertips over the sensitive ivory skin of her breasts, as he continued to sweetly kiss her neck. Both of them were breathing faster now, as his fingers approached the velvety soft nipples; he lingered there, tracing their soft circles and listening to Jude's cries of pleasure.

Unable to resist any longer, he lowered his mouth to her chest, and began kissing one breast as his hand continued to caress the other. He trailed a line of soft, but fiery kisses down that breast, and finally ran his tongue over her nipple, then sucking gently. His mouth and hands reversed position, then continued, tirelessly heightening the excitement they both felt.

Jude squirmed beneath him, fully aroused and aching everywhere.

"Tommy" she moaned, needing even more.

He knew instantly what she wanted; he felt it too. Smiling lovingly, he lowered his hands to her flat stomach, caressing it with long, sweeping strokes. His lips and tongue followed, eagerly enjoying the taste of her; she had the softest skin he had even touched. With a ravenous hunger he never felt before, he only wanted to kiss her everywhere and know what every part of her felt like.

His tongue dipped teasingly into her navel, as he rested his hands on her hipbones. Slowly, he brought them forward, unfastening her jeans, then easing them down over her slim thighs; they soon found their way to the floor.

Clad only in small, red silk panties, Jude lay beneath Tommy, quivering with anticipation. Gingerly, he peeled them off; even his light touch was almost too much; the sensations in her body were unbearably, unspeakably good.

"_Why do I feel you everywhere..."_

"_Why do I feel this everywhere..."_

Tommy too moaned deeply, deriving equal pleasure from her obvious enjoyment. His fingers found his way down to her outer thighs, stroking lightly as he kissed her right hipbone, again working his way down her perfect body, traveling down her right outer leg, than upwards again on the inside; repeating the motions of his hands and lips on her left side.

Resting his head against her stomach, he continued stroking the tops of her creamy thighs gently, teasingly. Slowly, he moved his fingers towards her center, then slipped them inside that moist, very sensitive area, lovingly exploring every delicate crevice. Excitement overwhelmed Jude as she writhed impatiently beneath him. Carefully, he slipped one long finger slowly, but deeply inside her, feeling her warmth surround him, and hearing her cry out even louder. It was almost more than he could take. However, he continued to take things leisurely, now pressing his mouth between her legs and kissing her intimately.

Jude was panting desperately. Her body throbbed restlessly and with the most wonderful sensations.

"Tommy... please..."

His own body as tense and needy as her own, he could not deny her.

"Yes..."

He crawled back up to her, taking her fully into his arms on the large bed. They kissed as deeply and as fervishly as they could. Jude's hands now drifted over Tommy's body, stroking his buttocks, then moving to the front of his jeans. She felt his erection straining painfully through the fabric; it thrilled her more than anything. She couldn't believe that she had caused that.

Fumbling a little from inexperience, she carefully undid his pants; he was so taut, so swollen that his boxers came off simultaneously. She lowered them to his knees, when Tommy restlessly kicked them off with a single practiced movement.. He then rolled Jude onto her back, even as her fingers found his erection and tentatively touched it; her light caress enough to finally hurl him past his limits.

Positioning himself perfectly, he began lowering himself into her, keeping her protectively and possessively in his arms. He continued kissing her as he slowly slipped inside her, moving as slowly and as carefully as possible. She was tight, but so aroused, so wet, that he found himself sliding into her with more ease than he expected. Finally, she embraced him fully.

Jude lay beneath him, enjoying the feel of him buried deeply within her. It had hurt, but only briefly. She was far too enraptured to sense too much pain.

Tommy remained very still, as they both savored the moment. He broke their kiss, needing to look at her.

"Jude..." he whispered, questioning.

He gazed deeply and meaningfully into her eyes; seeing his own joy reflected there. Her look was one of pure love, intense pleasure and total trust. It shattered him.

"You are so special..." he whispered.

Uncontrollable passion seized both their bodies, now caught up in their own unique joint rhythm. Their hips shifted and locked, as Jude's legs wrapped tightly around Tommy's. His hands rested on her sides as they began to move together, with increasing speed and intensity. Their soft cries turned to ecstatic screams .

Jude felt the powerful explosion building insides of her; finally it erupted. Tommy's release arrived simultaneously and with equal force.

Satiated and exhausted, he collapsed besides her, but held Jude as close to him as he could; their bodies unwilling to separate too far; they still needed to touch. Jude placed her head on the left side of his chest, feeling his heart pound incessantly. She pressed her lips to it.

The sweetly loving gesture made Tommy melt, as she gazed into his now-smoky eyes.

"What?" she whispered, seeing the soft lights within his silvery orbs.

Tommy swallowed, and stroked his fingers softly over her.

"So perfect... So wonderful..."

"For me, too..." she agreed.

"It's never been quite like this for me before..." he confessed.

"_I've never loved anyone before..." he thought._

"No?" she asked.

"Not ever..." he drifted off, awkwardly, not knowing quite what to say.

Jude just smiled softly and with total understanding.

"I know."

He gazed at her, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You always do... You understand even when I can't say it... No one's ever gotten me that way..."

"I love you, Jude." he finished.

"I love you, Tommy."

"Good... Cause I think you'll have to stay here with me tonight..."

"Like I could go anywhere... I can't move..." she replied, still breathless.

"Don't move... I don't think I'm done with you yet..."

"_I never will be..." he realized._

He pulled a light blanket around them, as they cuddled happily together, talking in soft whispers until sleep finally claimed them both.


	4. Chapter 4: Morning After

First Time

Chapter 4- Morning After

(Author's Note: I thought I was done... but somehow, I couldn't resist this little finale! Somehow, my favorite couple just deserves it! Enjoy and please review!)

Chapter 4- Morning After

Tommy woke first the following morning. He stirred eagerly, remembering last night and that she was still besides him.

Jude slumbered peacefully, still oblivious to her lover. Their tight embrace had loosened during the night, but their bodies remained nestled together, still needing each other. Even this nearness wasn't enough for Tommy.

Gently, so as not to awaken her, he lifted her up slightly, just enough for him to slip his arms back around her and draw her close to him. Jude still did not stir, but sighed happily, as if she knew and relished the heightened intimacy.

Tommy just watched her sleep for a while, enjoying the overwhelming peace he felt. He lost track of time as he laid besides Jude, perfectly relaxed and dreaming with her. Eventually, she moaned softly and her turquoise blue eyes fluttered open. She smiled radiantly as she gazed into the tender eyes of the man who held her.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hi, yourself." he smiled back.

"Have you been awake long?" Jude questioned softly.

"Long enough..." his voice drifted off.

"I can't believe you're up this early..."

"I have my reasons..." he teased her.

"Like what?"

"Like this..."

He lowered his mouth to hers and gently kissed her good morning. When the kiss ended, Jude dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"Mmm. I could get used to this..." she purred contentedly.

" I already have... And you'd better. Cause it's going to happen a lot more." Tommy proclaimed confidently.

"You need me that much, huh?" she teased.

"Yes" he replied seriously.

"Good" she replied, reaching up to kiss him again. When she finished, she smiled tiredly.

"I can't move." she whispered.

"Don't..." he answered gravely.

"Except I have to..."

"Why?"

"I promised Kat I'd hang out with her today... She leaves for college in two weeks..."

"Ok" Tommy agreed, reluctantly. "When do I have to let you go?"

"Soon." Jude answered, checking the clock on his nightstand. "I need to go home. Clean myself up. Change."

"Ok... But first..." Tommy said, climbing on top of her and kissing her deeply.

"Mmm... you're really gonna make it hard for me to leave now..."

"And easy for you to come back..."

"Yeah..." Jude agreed.

"Tonight?" he asked her.

"We never did play that CD..." she realized, as his lips continued pressing on hers.

"Well..." he teased, as his hands began stroking her bare flesh.

"Hmmm" she teased back, even as he intensified his caresses.

"Yes..." she finally breathed.

Delaying it as long as possible, Tommy and Jude finally rose from the bed and pulled on the clothes so eagerly discarded the night before. Regretfully, he walked her to the door and then pulled her tightly against him.

Jude stood up on her toes, and lovingly kissed him goodbye.

"I'll call you as soon as we're done." she promised.

"You'd better..."

Smiling gently, she pulled away and glided into the elevator. After watching her leave, Tommy shut the apartment door behind him.

"Tonight..." he thought.


End file.
